White Haired Anti Hero
by Kinakomochinn
Summary: (English Version) Boboiboy and his Gang, now Sixteen, Journies to a dimension to meet Fang's childhood Best Friend; And to complete a mission requested by the same person. What if their Mission target (A.K.A The Bad guys A.K.A The Enemies) decided to make Boboiboy their alive and breathing Puppet, and make him do the dirty work? What if they decided.. To make Boboiboy evil?
1. Chapter 1 : Arrival

_**AntiHero!BBB**_

 _ **Original AU by : Ryocutema**_

 _ **Storyline by : Aiko13Todoroki**_

-In the current time..- 

"Ahahahahah! Just go die already!" 

"Taufan! Snap out of it!" 

"Alright! I give up! Just take me already!" 

"Yess! Lock that bastard up Air!" 

"Finally, I wanna sleep at the headqurters after all of this.." 

'Looks like Taufan and Air's persona hasn't changed..' 

'What exactly happened to them; Well, to him anyway?' 

_**###**_

-Axiandria Dimension- 

A Boy dressed in an Orange jacket walks out of a Spaceship, with the rest of his friends. "After a long journey from Ata ta Tiga, we're finally here guys!" Said Boboiboy, the boy with the orange jacket, in Excitement.

"yeah, finally! It's so cramped up in that spaceship!." Murmured Gopal.

"You can say that again." Yaya flew right next to gopal. 

"Aaaannyyyywhooo, where are we?" said Gopal as he yawned. "Idiot! We're in the Axiandria Dimension! You didn't listen to my before-arrival-speech in the spaceship just now, did you?!" Fang then hit gopal in the head. "Ouch.. Don't have to be so mad, Pang.. I was asleep in the spaceship just now.."

"Don't call me Pang! Fang's better!" Pout Fang as he blush a bit. It seems Fang is just too embarrassed about his childhood name..

"Ok guys, cut it out already." Boboiboy said as he's trying to Put down the fire of their fight. "Hmph. Whatever." Murmured Fang as he walked away. 

"So is this an airport, Fang?" Asked Ying that was suddenly beside him. Of course shes fast, she has time manipulation powers, remember? "Well, Sorta. This is an Inter-galaxy Airport of Axiandria, located right in the middle of it's capital city, Azura." Answered Fang. Among five of them, Fang is the only one who has ever been to Axiandria. Heck, he already went there more than our fingers could count! Well, only to the city of Azura though, to meet Prince Terrant, his Best friend. 

If you're asking how could a Private and a Prince be friends, the answer can be taken from 10 years ago.

At that time, when the 14 year old Kaizo, Fang's big brother,was still a Private in training, He would often go to Axiandria for his training and mission, when at that time Axiandria was in a bit of inside conflict because of it's Multi-racial and Multi-cultured background. Kaizo, who was treated very specially, was allowed to bring and leave Little Fang at the castle where it was safe. And there, he met Terrant. Even after Kaizo's mission and Training in Axiandria ended, Fang was still warmly welcomed by Terrant, and he could come any time. Well, until His big brother decided to train and send him to earth for his mission.

It's been 5 years since Fang met Terrant. He's wondering what his Best friend looks like now.. 

**__**

They arrived in front of the Castle's gate.

"Wow.. the Castle is in the middle of the city like this? Amazing.." Said Boboiboy, amazed. Fang went straight to the guard in front of the Gate and Saluted. "Report sir, we are the special squad from Ata ta tiga Planet that was requested by the Kingdom."

"Your name and Multi-Dimension ID?" Fang took a card from his pocket and handed it out. "Private Fang Lang, MDID 13046102." 

"Fang?" 

An old man that was walking pass them asked in surprise. "You're really Fang?" The old man approached Fang. "Do you still remember me, boy?" He asked again with a smile. "Grandpa.. Ken?"

"My my, My predictions were right! A good thing will approach to me today!" He said, again with a smile.

"Grandpa Ken! It's really you!"

"Hahahah, of course it's me boy! Who else would I be, 'Pang'? " Said the Grandpa playfully. "G-grandpa! Please don't call me with that name! It's embarrassing, especially in front of my friends.." Whispered Fang with another blush, as he pointed Boboiboy and the gang.

Well, even though he's whispering, everyone could here it though. And stood there, Boboiboy and his friends in silence, because they don't know what they're talking about. They know the meaning of course, they have special earphones that could translate thousands of languages in the Galaxy. But they don't know who's 'Grandpa Ken', or his relations with Fang. 

"Eh, Fang? Who is this?" Asked Yaya.

"E-eh! G-guys, this is Grandpa Ken, Terrant's Grandpa!"

"How are you, kids?" Everyone shook hands with 'Grandpa' ken.

"Ehh, we're fine sir!" Said Boboiboy, representing everyone in the group, awkwardly. "Hah, don't you dare lie to me child, This old man knows a bit about the future; and predictions. So, jut be honest! Your journey here must very be tiring, and your spaceship is just really cramped up! Now, am I right?"

"W-wow! that's amazing! Can you predict what's gonna happen after this?!" Asked Gopal (again) with sparkling eyes, or usually known as Anime eyes(?). "Well, I'm now too old, I even make wrong predictions, and because of my wrong predictions, Terrant became.." His playful but warm smile vanished, and looks like he can't hold the feeling he had to receive next. He quickly covered his face with his hand that's still firm, but has a little of wrinkles.

His expression is still visible, even though he already covered half of his face. Sadness. "W-what's wrong with Terrant, Grandpa Ken?" Grandpa Ken, who tried to look strong, but seemed to have failed a little, quickly lifted his head and walked to the gate. 

"It's best if.." 

"You see it for yourself." 

**_###_**

Heyo~ Ai here with a new Fanfiction! ^3^)

This is actually the first time I've seriously made a Boboiboy Fanfiction (Not to mention I published a story at for the first time.. and boy it's really hard :'v) , even though I've been in the fandom for over 2 years.. Before this, Even before I was really in the fandom (or any fandom), I would think about how Good-turn-evil Cliche would apply to all sorts of characters from all sorts of Shows :p

This AntiHero/Reverse!BBB AU is actually made by Ryocutema, you can find her on facebook and DeviantArt. But, I think it's better for you to check her FB instead of her DA, because she uploads her awesome comics/manga on FB only ( I think).

Hahahah, It's not like I'm a hardcore fan of her or anything~ *Laughs nervously*

But Terrant, Grandpa Ken and other OCs in this Fanfiction are My Original Characters, Unless I stated that it's not my OC.

And oh, I have other story ideas for Evil!BBB with different reasons and endings (+ Different feels it will give you).. I dunno if you guys will get bored or not.. But please bear with me and my fanfictions! ^-^)/ 

Thank you! ^3^)) 

-Ai~

P.S. If you want to read this story in Indonesian language, I'll publish it soon. It's still in it's editing phase~


	2. Chapter 2 : Bemuse

**=Chapter 2 : Bemuse.=**

Boboiboy, Ying, and Yaya are in a bit of surprise because of what they're seeing. Terrant doesn't look; or behave, like Fang's description of him.

Gopal doesn't count; He was asleep in the spaceship, remember? So he didn't hear a single word Fang said about Terrant. He normally looks at Terrant that's staring blank and straightly, as if he has no soul, behind the glass barrier. "What's the problem with him? He looks normal to me." Said Gopal, raising his shoulders.

And quickly, a hit landed on Gopal's head, by Yaya's hand. " Heh, you Insensitive idiot!" Muttered Ying. Boboiboy can only shake his head as he looks at the Two tough Girls, that sometimes can even be sadists; to Gopal.

What about Fang?

Fang is not believing what he's seeing right now. With his own eyes. He even thought of the possibility of him, already Crazy, or even worse; Insane, that right at this very moment, he's in an asylum, and all of this, what he's seeing, what he's feeling, what he's going through, is just one of his deranged imagination.

 ** _'What the heck am I thinking right now? -_-)" '_**

What he's seeing right now is not the Terrant he used to know. The Terrant he knew had Gray hair, and sky blue eyes, and really, really cheerful, even can be called Hyperactive. He's Playful, Meddlesome, Likes to Play, and has permit to do anything he wants.

Well, of course! He's the Prince! You really want to defy the crown prince's orders? Okay, your Life record will end to the "defied Crown Prince's Orders." Point.

Okay, this is a bit exaggerating, and all of you know that. But, you do know what I mean; Right?

Now..

He has Snowish White hair, and Grey Eyes. He looks so Fragile..

So Weak.

His mental state is no better. Grandpa Ken said before, that Terrant after found in an incident, He became quiet, and only does what he is told to, or what he needs to do. Finding this very strange, Terrant was put into Quarantine, and examined in Axiandria's top secret Laboratory. Usually, he would be grumpy with things that would restrain him from his freedom. But now, strangely..

He Obeyed.

The rebelious, mischievous, troublesome Prince, Obeyed his Father's, The King' Orders. For the first time in a few months. without any threats from his Father.

"Grandpa.. Since when did Terrant became..?"

Ying, Yaya and Gopal that was busy fighting, and Boboiboy, also Grandpa Ken, look toward Fang. Grandpa ken Sighed. "It happened a few months ago.."

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _"Ahahah, today's so festive!"_

That day, was the Parade festival day. Almost everyone, no exception for Terrant, are there, enjoying the festival; and of course the Parade too. As always, Terrant will ask what to expect today to Grandpa Ken, who has his Predictions. And as usual, Grandpa ken will only remind him about the snacks that he's going to buy, that's going to make him have stomach ache, that's going to send him to the doctors. " Just don't you try to go to the doctors again, Terrant!" Grandpa Ken said, playfully.

"Ah grandpa, it's not going to be the same like last year, I promise~ Hehe~"

"Oh, by the way, can you buy me a cotton candy Terrant?" Asked Grandpa ken.

"But~ What about your Blood sugar? Remember that you're old Grandpa, and you'll have to worry about this stuff now~" Now it's Terrant's turn to be playful.

Hahh, Apples never falls that far from it's grandpa tree -_-)"

"Terrant my boy, I'm still young! I don't have to think about that stuff for now~" Said the old man as he cackled.

"Heh, at least you still FEEL Young." Said Terrant as he sighed.

"Hahah, as someone who's still living, of course I have to feel young~ Young at heart, and yung at attitude." Grandpa ken tried to give an excuse. "Whatever you say, Grandpa." Terrant continued to walk as he rolled his eyes. He walked down the Stands, from the ones that sell food, drinks,to the ones who sell accessories and clothes.

Oh snap, is this the Festival or a spilled market I'm describing? -_-)"

Terrant then noticed a stand he loves so much. A water Yoyo stand. His mind flew to the past memories.

Memories he shared with fang, his Best friend.

"Grandpa.." called terrant. "Yes, Terrant?" Answered Grandpa Ken. " Can I.. Play Catch Water Yoyo and take two?"

"Hmm? Why two? One for whom?" Asked Grandpa.

"Fang."

Grandpa ken looked slightly worried, because last year, Terrant also Caught one for Fang. Terrant waited, waited and waited until he Water Yoyo deflated by itself. And that year, Fang, never came.

His Best friend, that's already like a brother to him, Haven't contacted him this last few months. He hear rumors that he joined a special Unit, along with a few of his friends from a planet called.. Ah, He doesn't remember. Or at least he doesn't want to. 'Ah, not to important to remember.' He said to himself.

But his little, fragile heart, says something else. The reason why he can't remember that little blue planet's name is because..

He felt like that Planet snatched His best friend. His only.

Well, he knows that he should blame Kaizo too, for deciding to train and give missions; to his own little brother privately, while going on a mission where They search for the endless Power spheres, across the Galaxy. Instead of enrolling him into Axiandria Academy, one of the most prestigious Academies in the entire universe, with the invitation path, a very Rare chance to get.

Yes, the rare Invitation path. No, he didn't get it because he was best of friends with the Prince, and soon to be King, Terrant. Nor because his brother has one of the highest scores in the entire Galaxy for his test, and beyond ordinary skills.

Of course, the two reasons above also affect his invitation, but the main reason is because Fang is really talented, just like his big brother.

If only he enrolled to Axiandria Academy, things surely would've been different. Terrant would 'Kidnap' Fang on weekends, and take him to the castle with his private Jet, that's only has a few dozen miles of distance from the Academy. And then, they could play;

Wait, that word is too childish. How about replacing it with; Hang out together again. And the staff or teachers of the Academy can't touch them as long what they're doing is not violating any of the academy rules; technically.

 _If only it were to happen.._

And Terrant quickly tried to forget that thought."Ah, I can't be Selfish, This Kingdom can't rely on a soon-to-be King that's avaricious. And I can't think anything bad about Fang's friends from that little blue planet, Or even to Fang himself. I'm sure they are out there, trying to save the galaxy." He murmured to himself.

Terrant then ran to the 'Catch Water Yoyo' game Tent.

Without knowing, that a certain Danger is spying on him.

###

Hello, People of the Internet! And with this, I present to you Chapter two! ^-^)

I'm a lazy person; I really am, and this Chapter is no exception, It can be published now because I already made this chapter even before I published this fanfiction xDDDDD

By the way, do any of you know what kind of game mentioned in this chapter? It's a game that I would usually do if I go to a Matsuri (Japanese Festival) xD

Look it up on Google :D

What? Don't give me that "Dayum. This is one lazy author :/" look :/. Told you I'm lazy :/


End file.
